Love, Love, Love?
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Dia, Shuuhei Hisagi, baru saja di angkat sebagai taichou batalion 9, dengan wakilnya Ikaku Madarame. Entah kenapa dia itu usil sekali padaku..


**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, BUT I WANT TO OWN BLEACH. Haha. *Di gampar sama Tite Kubo*. Ngga koq, Bleach Cuma milik Tite Kubo-san seorang! :D**

**But story is Mine :D**

**WARNING : OOC; ShuuNao**

_Braak!_

Aku menggebrak buku yang ada di perpustakaan divisi 8.

"Shuuhei taichou, kenapa sih kau ini usil sekali? Udah berkali-kali ku bilang, jangan mengambil jepit rambutku begitu saja!" omelku pada sang taichou batalion 9 itu. Dia, Shuuhei Hisagi, baru saja di angkat sebagai taichou batalion 9, dengan wakilnya Ikaku Madarame, setelah Winter War berakhir 2 tahun lalu. Aneh sekali, kenapa Kyouraku-taichou mengizinkan Shuuhei taichou masuk ke batalion 8? Bukannya pekerjaan taichou juga banyak?

"Kau ini serius sekali sih, Nanao fuku-taichou? Kapan kau punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Taichou ber _shikakushou_tanpa lengan ini.

"Pekerjaan sebagai fuku-taichou kan sudah banyak, Shuuhei-taichou! Di tambah lagi aku harus mengurus laporan Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, yang tidak mungkin ku serahkan pada Yachiru fuku-taichou, kan? Dan, sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah pekerjaanmu juga banyak, Shuuhei taichou? " jawabku ketus, masih kesal karena selalu saja Shuuhei taichou mengerjai ku.

"Shuuhei saja, kau tidak perlu se formal itu denganku.. Aku di sini karena.. Ehmm.. Yah, sekedar ingin membaca saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua, kemarin.." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa kau harus ke batalion 8? Bukankah di batalion 9 juga ada perpustakaannya?" tanyaku sambil kembali mengerjakan _paper work_ yang belum selesai.

"Ku lihat buku-buku di sini lebih lengkap, dan, aku ingin berbuat usil pada mu." jawabnya.

"WHAT? Kenapa sih kau selalu ingin berbuat usil pada ku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" suara ku mulai meninggi lagi, dan aku lupa, kalau aku sedang berada di perpustakaan..

"NANAO FUKU-TAICHOU! Bisakah anda mengurangi volume suara anda?" akhirnya penjaga perpustakaan menegurku.

"Ah, gomennasai.." kata ku, malu.

"Hum, kau ini sedikit pemarah ya, Nanao.. Yah, soalnya yang bisa jadi korban keusilanku hanya kau, Nanao.. Ngga mungkin kan aku berbuat usil pada Madarame? Kalau aku berbuat usil pada Rangiku-san, pasti Hitsugaya taichou marah. Sedangkan kalau ke batalion lain, rasa nya agak terlalu jauh.."

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau ini punya banyak sekali alasan. Kembali ke divisi mu, aku yakin Madarame pasti mencari mu, karena tidak ada yang tau kau datang ke sini, kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya! Mungkin besok aku akan ke sini lagi!"

"Hmm.."

Lalu ku lihat taichou bertato 69 itu bershunpo kembali ke divisinya. Huh, kenapa sih pria itu suka sekali usil? Padahal kalau menurut pendapatku, Shuuhei taichou itu ngga pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu pada orang lain..

"Konichiwa, Nanao-chan!" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Kyouraku taichou? Dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu tadi" jawabku tanpa mendongakkan kepala.

"Tadi aku pergi menemui Ukitake taichou, ada keperluan sedikit.. Memang ada apa?"

"Paper work mu belum selesai, kan? Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sekarang? Dan, kenapa Shuuhei taichou bisa datang ke sini tanpa ada yang menahannya? Padahal kan biasanya harus ada izin dari taichou batalion yang bersangkutan"

"Kau ga pernah berubah ya, Nanao-chan. Baiklah, akan ku kerjakan sekarang. Aku memang memberikan izin khusus pada Shuuhei buat keluar masuk batalion 8. Dia bilang ada keperluan, maka nya aku izinkan untuk masuk."

"Taichou, kau tak pernah tau kan, kalau Shuuhei datang ke sini, sebagian besar waktu nya adalah mengerjai aku.."

"Begitu kah? Aku tidak tau.. Tapi selama keperluan dia di sini belum selesai, aku tak bisa melarangnya untuk tidak datang ke perpustakaan ini.."

Aku Cuma bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Taichou.."

Yah, aku memang tidak bisa melawan taichou ku sendiri..

Shuuhei masih saja datang ke perpustakaan divisi 8. Dan dia masih saja mengerjai dan menggodaku. Kenapa sih laki-laki itu tidak mencari orang lain saja? Aku kesal sekali.

Tapi.. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.. Sepertinya aku mulai merasa terbiasa dengan sikap usilnya. Aku tak lagi marah karena dia usil padaku. Lagipula, kalau aku terus meladeni nya, lama-lama aku juga yang capek. Huh, dasar Shuuhei aneh..

Hari ini aku akan mengadakan rapat Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita untuk membahas anggaran dana yang devisit lagi. Duh, kenapa sih setiap bulan selalu saja devisit? Kapan dana yang kami gunakan bisa surplus? Terkadang aku iri dengan Asosiasi Shinigami Pria, karena mereka selalu mendapat suntikan dana dari Kuchiki Taichou. Yah, walau tampangnya dingin, tapi sebenarnya hati nya baik..

Namun, saat aku sedang berjalan ke kantor Asosiasi ketika aku menyadari banyak Menos yang menyerang Seireitei.. Salah 1 nya berada di dekatku, dan langsung saja menyerangku.

"Argh!" teriakku yang saat ini tidak siap.

Namun aku langsung membalas menos itu dengan kidou, "Kidou #33: Red blaze cannon!" Akan tetapi, beberapa kali aku menyerang menos itu dengan kidou, tetap saja tidak ada pengaruhnya. "Sial!" gerutu ku.

"**PERCUMA SAJA, SHINIGAMI! BERAPA KALI PUN KAU MENYERANGKU DENGAN JURUS TAK BERGUNA ITU, KAU TIDAK AKAN MELUKAI KU! SEBAIKNYA KAU MENYERAH SAJA DAN MENJADI SANTAPANKU!**"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya!" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Shuuhei?" tanya ku.

"Mundur, Nanao! Biar aku yang melawannya!" kata Shuuhei.

"**BODOH! SIAPA PUN YANG MELAWANKU, TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT!**" kata menos itu lagi, menyombongkan diri nya.

"Kita lihat saja – Reap, Kazeshini"

Aku Cuma bisa melihat Shuuhei bertarung melawan menos itu. Tapi, semakin lama, semakin banyak menos yang datang.

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada bantuan yang datang?" aku merutuk dalam hati.

Beberapa saat aku berkutat dengan pikiranku, sehingga tidak menyadari ada menos yang menyerangku.

"Nanao! Awas!" suara Shuuhei membuat kesadaranku kembali.

Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk menghindar dari serangan menos itu. Seketika itu pula, ada yang menghalangi serangan menos itu di depanku. Shuuhei? Ya, Shuuhei. Dan serangan menos itu telak mengenai punggung Shuuhei.

"Shuuhei!" teriakkanku tenggelam dalam suara tertawa dari menos yang ada di sekitarku.

"**SUDAH KU BILANG, SIAPA PUN YANG MELAWANKU, TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENANG!**" ucap salah 1 menos itu.

"Cukup sampai di situ! Nanao, kau bawa Shuuhei ke batalion 4! Serahkan sisa nya padaku." – suara Soi Fon Taichou terdengar sangat khas di telingaku.

"Baik" jawabku lalu membopong Shuuhei ke batalion 4.

Ternyata luka yang di derita Shuuhei lumayan dalam. Dan luka yang di derita oleh Shuuhei itu.. Karena aku.. Kenapa Shuuhei mau melindungi ku? Kalau saja dia tidak mengorbankan diri nya, kan bisa saja aku yang kena serangan menos itu..

"Nanao fuku-taichou, walau luka pada Hisagi taichou cukup serius, tapi aku yakin dia bisa bertahan.." ucap Isane Kotetsu, sang fuku-taichou batalion 4. Aku diam sambil memandang ke luar melalui jendela kamar.

"Tapi Isane fuku-taichou.. Seandainya ia tidak melindungiku, ia tidak akan terluka seperti ini, kan?" jawabku.

"Hisagi taichou pasti perduli padamu, Nanao fuku-taichou.. Aku tau, dia sering bersikap iseng padamu, kan? Dia iseng padamu, pasti karena ingin menyita perhatianmu, walau sedikit saja.."

"Menyita perhatianku? Apa maksudmu, Isane fuku-taichou?"

"Yah.. Menurut sepengetahuanku sih, kalau laki-laki sudah berbuat iseng pada seorang perempuan, pasti ia ingin mencuri perhatian dari perempuan itu.."

"Tapi.. Untuk apa? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?"

"Yah.. Kau mungkin tak mengerti, Nanao fuku-taichou.. Mungkin saja Shuuhei menaruh hati padamu, kan? Pernahkah kau bertanya, 'mengapa tidak orang lain saja yang kau kerjai? Kenapa harus aku?'"

"Pernah.."

"Dan apa jawabannya?"

"Tidak banyak.. Hanya 'Ngga mungkin kan aku iseng pada Madarame? Kalau aku berbuat iseng pada Rangiku-san, pasti Hitsugaya Taichou marah. Sedangkan kalau batalion lain, agak terlalu jauh..'"

"Itu sudah jelas hanya alasan, Nanao fuku-taichou.. Dia hanya ingin berada di dekatmu, dan mengalihkan perhatianmu dari _paperwork_ yang bertumpuk, kepadanya.."

Aku merasakan suhu tubuhku naik.

"Begitukah?"

"Menurutku sih, begitu.."

"Baiklah, arigatou gozaimasu, Isane fuku-taichou.. Aku kembali dulu ke batalion 8.. Tolong rawat Shuuhei dengan baik, ya.."

"Tentu saja, Nanao fuku-taichou! Hati-hati ya!"

Mungkin kah kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Isane fuku-taichou itu benar? Lalu, kenapa aku merasa senang ketika tahu bahwa Shuuhei bersikap usil dan padaku karena ingin mengalihkan perhatianku padanya?

-1 day passed..-

Humm.. Hari ini sepertinya ada yang kurang, ya. Ada 1 hal yang biasanya membuatku lupa akan waktu.. Oh iya, biasanya jam segini kan Shuuhei datang ke perpustakaan ini. Tapi karena insiden kemarin, ia pingsan dan belum sadar hingga sekarang. Apakah aku merindukan Shuuhei yang setiap kali datang ke sini, selalu bersikap usil padaku? Segera ku usir pikiran bodoh itu. Apa-apaan sih, aku ini!

-2 days passed..-

Lagi-lagi aku berkunjung ke batalion 4, untuk menjengunk Shuuhei, yang terluka karena aku. Kenapa ya, aku ini? Rasanya selama ini aku ngga pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang seperti ini..

"Nanao fuku-taichou.." ucap sang fuku-taichou, Isane, ketika masuk ke ruang perawatan di mana Shuuhei dirawat.

"Ya, Isane fuku-taichou.." jawabku.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Shuuhei, ya?"

"Hmmmh.. Antara iya dan ngga.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Nanao fuku-taichou. Matamu tidak dapat berbohong. Aku tau kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya.."

Begitu, ya? Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong, pada siapapun..

"Kalau pun aku khawatir, itu karena Shuuhei terluka, dan penyebabnya adalah aku.."

Walau aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku tetap saja berusaha menutupi apa yang ada di dalam hatiku saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Nanao fuku-taichou.. Aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu.."

"..."

-3days passed..-

Sudah 3 hari ini aku datang ke batalion 4, hanya untuk menjenguk Shuuhei. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali aku lakukan selama ini. Sesuatu yang jarang juga, karena aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shuuhei. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, syukurlah keadaan Shuuhei membaik.

**~~SHIN~~**

_AT Shuuhei's POV_

... Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? 3 hari? 4 hari?

"Hisagi Taichou! Anda sudah sadar?" ucap sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah fuku taichou batalion 4, Isane.

"Isane? Di mana aku?" tanya ku, lalu berusaha untuk bangun.

"Anda ada di ruang perawatan batalion 4. Dan, jangan bangun dulu, Hisagi Taichou! Luka anda masih belum sembuh total." Jawab Isane.

"Begitu ya.. Oh iya.. Bagaimana keadaan Nanao?"

"Ia baik-baik saja. Anda tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari – Hari ini masuk hari ke 4.. Dan 3 hari kemarin, Nanao fuku-taichou bolak balik ke sini untuk menjenguk anda"

"Benarkah?"

Aku tak percaya karena Nanao ke sini hanya untuk menjengukku. Dia kan selalu marah setiap kali ketemu denganku. Yaa.. Mungkin saja dia kesal karena keisengan yang kulakukan padanya. Tapi sejujurnya, aku berbuat iseng padanya, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ya.. Kalau ku lihat, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanmu.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela untuk menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di pipiku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar di buka..

_Krieet.._

"Isane fuku-taichou?" ucap suara yang sudah ku kenal.

Nanao?

"Nanao fuku-taichou? Syukurlah kau sudah datang, aku baru saja akan memberitahumu kalau Hisagi taichou sudah sadar" kata Isane yang sedang duduk di kursi, di depan tempat tidurku.

"Benarkah?" jawab Nanao, yang kemudian di iringi dengan nafas lega nya.

"Hei, Nanao. Apa kau tak lihat, aku sudah segar bugar begini?" kataku sambil menggerakkan tubuhku, yang kemudian di sertai dengan eranganku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, bodoh. Badanmu masih terluka, tau.."

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Dasar taichou aneh. Badan udah luka semua begitu kok, masih bisa senyum-senyum ga jelas.."

"Ehm.. Aku pergi keluar dulu ya! Masih ada beberapa orang yang harus aku periksa keadaannya." Kata Isane lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Pasti Isane mau ngebiarin aku dan Nanao hanya berdua saja di sini.. Huh..

"Err.. Nanao.." panggilku.

"Ya, Shuuhei?" jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku bersikap iseng padamu.. Maafkan aku kalau aku sering membuatmu kesal.. Aku tau kalau aku salah.."

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin tau, alasan sebenarnya kau bersikap iseng padaku.. Bolehkah?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Aku suka melihatmu marah seperti itu.. Err.."

"Kau ingin aku selalu marah padamu? Bukankah itu melelahkan, Shuuhei?"

"Itu.. Sebenarnya.. Sebenarnya aku suka padamu, Nanao.. Maka nya aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu, walau sepertinya kau ngga suka akan hal itu.."

Ku lihat dari sudut mataku, wajah Nanao sedikit memerah.

"Tidak juga, Shuuhei.. Sebenarnya aku agak kesepian waktu kau tidak datang ke divisi ku. Mungkin aku merindukanmu.."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, seakan tidak percaya akan pendengaranku sendiri.

"Iya.." jawabnya.

Sekarang aku mendengar suara cekikikan dari depan pintu kamar. Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu..

"Err.. Kyouraku taichou, Madarame fuku-taichou, daann.. Isane fuku-taichou.. Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Rupanya Nanao langsung membuka pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Ehh.. Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk taicou.." jawab Madarame, laki-laki tanpa rambut itu menjawab dengan gugup.

"Rupanya Nanao-chan sudah besar ya.." kata Kyouraku taichou terkekeh.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa kok.." Isane juga terbata-bata..

"Hei, kalian pasti mendengar pembicaraan kami ya?" tanyaku pada 3 orang yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Hehe, maaf. Habisnya, aku penasaran, apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyouraku taichou dan Madarame fuku-taichou di depan kamar ini.." jawab Isane.

Ku lihat Nanao sudah siap untuk memukulkan buku yang sedang di pegangnya ke arah Kyouraku taichou dan Madarame.

"Sudah, sudah, Nanao fuku-taichou! Maafkan kami, ya!" kata Isane lalu menarik Kyouraku taichou dan Madarame menjauh.

"Kau galak sekali sih, Nanao.." kataku ketika keadaan sudah kembali normal. Nanao Cuma nyengir kuda.

"Kalau kau tersenyum, wajahmu terlihat manis. Mudah-mudahan kau sering-sering tersenyum, ya.." lanjutku.

"Kau ini memberikan pujian atau nge gombal, Shuuhei?" tanya nya.

"2 2 nya. Hehe.. Sudah lah. Inti nya, alasan utama selama ini aku iseng pada mu, adalah, aku suka padamu, Nanao.."

"Uhmm.. Mungkin aku juga, mulai suka padamu.."

***The End***

**GYAAA~ Selesai juga ni fanfic! Walau akhirnya rada maksa dan gaje sama sekali..**

**Hahaha.. Maklum, rada kilat juga nih bikinnya..**

**And the last, Mind 2 review?**


End file.
